


Convivenza folle

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ostentata follia [3]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Deadshot avrà una 'folle' sorpresa.





	1. Chapter 1

Deadshot guardò la foto di sua figlia, sorrise e la appoggiò sulla superficie della propria cassettiera, ai piedi dello specchio. Si passò la mano sulla testa e sbadigliò, mettendosi l’altra mano sul fianco. Si sdraiò sul letto, facendolo cigolare, indossava soltanto gli slip.  
“Bentornato. Ti sono mancata?” lo salutò una voce femminile. Qualcuno lo abbracciò da dietro e dei capelli gli solleticarono la spalla muscolosa. Scattò, afferrò per i polsi la giovane e la sbatté contro il letto. Harley socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.  
“Iniziamo bene, cowboy” lo stuzzicò. Deadshot sgranò gli occhi.  
“Da dove diavolo esci?” domandò con voce tremante. Harley chiuse gli occhi.  
“Possiamo essere coinquilini. Sarà divertente” propose. Deadshot impallidì.  
“Il tuo J mi uccide” si lamentò. Abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì vedendo che la giovane era nuda.  
“Oh, ma al diavolo! Sono praticamente morto. No, no, no, non è giusto” si lamentò. Harley inarcò un sopracciglio, le sue iridi azzurre brillavano illuminate dalla luce della lampada.  
“Vuoi farmi perdere tempo?” domandò. Dead negò con il capo.  
“Guai a chi non obbedisce agli ordini della regina” brontolò. Harley gli strinse le gambe ai fianchi con forza e si diede la spinta, facendo cadere l’altro dal letto. Dead cadde di schiena, il suo comodino si ribaltò e la lampada precipitò sul pavimento.  
“Come posso fare per non morire?” domandò, vedendo la giovane a cavalcioni su di lui.  
“Se fai unire al gioco anche Puddin'” propose. Dead sospirò e si nascose il viso con la mano.  
“Prevedo una convivenza difficile” esalò.

 


	2. Insieme nelle fiamme del Diablo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta a 4 mani con Lady Atena.

“Avevo ragione a considerarvi un po’ come una famiglia. Senza il vostro rito, non sarei mai tornato in vita” disse gentilmente El Diablo. Si guardò la mano fatta di fuoco e strinse le labbra di fiamme. “Anche se non riesco a spegnere la trasformazione, ora” sussurrò. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli di fuoco e il copricapo che faceva tutt’uno con la sua testa.  
Harley avvicinò il volto alla sua mano con gli occhi dilatati e le labbra schiuse.  
“Non so perché dovresti farlo ragazzone” disse.  
Allungò la mano verso la fiamma, vi girò intorno con le dita sentendole scaldarsi e piegò lentamente il capo guardando fisso il fuoco.  
El Diablo si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise, guardandola sfiorarlo.  
“Non sapevo ti appassionasse lo sciamanesimo” le disse.  
Sentì una risata provenire dall’altro seguita da dei bassi ruggiti.  
“Ti sbagli, certe donne vogliono solo vedere bruciare il mondo” disse la voce sconosciuta.  
Harley sorrise ampiamente, si voltò di scatto guardandosi freneticamente intorno.  
J balzò e atterrò davanti ai due, le iridi sgranate in cui si riflettevano le fiamme e le braccia aperte.  
“Come certi uomini, del resto”.  
Harley gli gettò le braccia al collo sollevando una gamba, sorrise ampiamente.  
“Puddin’!” esclamò.  
Voltò il capo verso El Diablo, accentuò il sorriso mostrando i denti e ondeggiò il capo facendo oscillare i ciuffetti biondi dalle ciocche rosa e azzurre.  
“Lui è l’esperto di sciamanesimo!” trillò.

 


	3. La dea triste

Incantatrice si passò le mani sul corpo magro e sospirò, piegando di lato il capo. Si sedette sul trono e socchiuse gli occhi, osservando il fratello sedersi ai suoi piedi.

“Gli umani ci venerano sorella, ma non vedo felicità sul tuo viso. Ti manca forse il mondo da cui proveniamo?” domandò l’altra divinità. Incantatrice espirò e si appoggiò una mano sul cuore, negando con il capo.

“La nostra dimensione e il nostro mondo ci rifiutarono” mormorò. I lunghi capelli neri le ondeggiavano lungo le spalle e le sue iridi brillavano di verde smeraldo. “Non possono mancarmi dei simili traditori” gemette. Il fratello le prese il piede nella mano e baciò la punta delle dita.

“Allora temi forse per il tuo cuore? O che gli umani si rivoltino contro di noi?” le chiese. Incantatrice si raddrizzò una spallina del vestito verde acido che indossava.

“No, fratello. Quello che mi affligge è il dover vivere in corpi che ci limitano così tanto. Tu non ne soffri?” chiese. Il fratello si tolse il mantello, si alzò in piedi e la avvolse.

“No, perché sono al tuo fianco” le rispose.


End file.
